thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ли Ли
Лай Ли была аристократкой из Волшебного Королевства Левианта и происходила из влиятельной семьи Ли. Благодаря влиянию своей семьи, Лай была выбрана одной из потенциальных кандидаток Проекта "Ма" и вступила в опасную игру на выживание вместе с другими кандидатками, чтобы получить шанс стать следующей Ма. Ly Li was an aristocrat of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and a member of the influential Li family. Due to her family's support, Ly was selected as a potential candidate for Project 'Ma' and became part of a dangerous survival game with the other candidates for the chance at being the next Ma. Биография Проект "Ма" Дочь Ирты Ли, Лай выросла в городе А Смос как девушка благородных кровей из уважаемой семьи. В 013 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, благодаря тому, что её отец оказал политическое давление на Сенат Левианты, Лай прошла обследование и была принята как одна из кандидаток Проекта "Ма". Поскольку её семья частично финансировала проект, Лай была окружена всесторонней защитой. Но когда настало время финального отбора, аристократка была убита Ириной Часовщицей. Born as the daughter of Irta Li, Ly was raised as a noble of the esteemed Li family in A Smouse. In EC 013, because her father applied political pressure to the Leviantan Senate, Ly was accepted as a candidate for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for her viability. Because of their part in funding the project, Ly was provided extra security.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection grew closer, the noble was murdered by Irina Clockworker. Наследие Когда приблизилось время окончательного выбора, Лай была убита Ириной Часовщицей, а позже найдена повешенной. После ее смерти было установлено, что она покончила с собой потому, что не смогла справиться с недавними событиями. А её убийца позже попыталась устранить единственную оставшуюся соперницу, Эллуку, и стать новой потенциальной Ма. Но из-за попытки оживления Эллуки произошла Левиантская Катастрофа, в результате которой Волшебное Королевство было стёрто с лица Земли, и на этом проект закончился навсегда. As the time for the final selection grew closer, Ly was murdered by Irina Clockworker and later found hanged. Following her death, it was determined she committed suicide because she couldn't handle the recent events. Her murderer, Irina, later went on to kill the other candidates and become the potential new Ma. However, following the Levianta Catastrophe, the Magic Kingdom was wiped out and the Project permanently ended as a result. Personality and Traits Личность и Черты характера Излишнее высокомерие аристократки Лай отвращало людей от неё. Так же, как и все прочие, она хотела стать новой правительницей страны и получить титул Ма. Для этого она не погнушалась бы убить своих конкуренток. A proud noblewoman, Ly's hubris made her arrogant.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 驕り高ぶる女貴族 Like the others, she desired to become the country's new ruler and be granted the title of Ma, willing to even kill the candidates in order to succeed.Survival 'Ma' - -Who Will Survive?- - 欲望が聖女たちを 悪魔に変える 武器を手にして 今まさに始まる 殺し合い Skills and Abilities Умения и Навыки Несмотря на то, что она была выбрана кандидаткой для Проекта "Ма", Лай имела наименьший магический потенциал из четырёх отобранных девушек. Но поскольку её семья вкладывала в проект серьёзные средства и имела влияние на Сенат Левианты, Лай оказывалась дополнительная поддержка на проекте. Despite being selected for Project 'Ma', Ly had the weakest magical potential of the four selected. However, because her family heavily funded the seventh project, she was given extra surveillance and had a larger influence over the Leviantan Senate.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Character Connections Связи с другими персонажами Ирта Ли: отец Лай. Пользуясь своими связями, он добился, чтобы его дочь была принята как кандидатка на проект. Irta Li: Ly Li's father. Making use of his connections, Ly Li's father contributed greatly to her being accepted as a candidate. Trivia Прочее Conceptualization and Origins Концепция и Происхождение *Полное имя Лай в его английском написании - Ly Li - при перестановке слов даёт имя "Lily" (это вокалоид, голос которого используется для персонажа Лай). * Ly's full name, "Ly Li", when reversed, spells "Lily", the name of her representative Vocaloid. Curiosities Интересные факты *Когда Лай отобрали для участия в проекте, её характеристики были следующими: M=150, O=99, T=101, H=89, E=123, R=107. * When surveyed for Project 'Ma', Ly's rankings were M=150, O=99, T=101, H=89, E=123, R=107.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Gallery Галерея Concept Art= MilkyLyIchika2.png|Концепт-арт Лай Ли и Милки Эйтс (художник Ichika) MilkyLyIchika.png|Милки Эйтс и Лай Ли (художник Ichika) Act2back.jpg Appearances Появление *Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- *Original Sin Story -Act 1- (first indirect mention) *Original Sin Story -Act 2- (first appearance) References Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лили Категория:Лили (вокалоид) Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story